Talk:Raimon Natsumi/Archive 1
Okay, now time to be a bit more serious about it, guys. Making speculations is unavoidable, but at the very least, it's good to avoid viral fan-made speculations, just for the sake of putting our favourite pairing under brighter spotlight. It's also good to avoid editing if it's just for putting *name of the male character you want to be paired with Natsumi* while not even making a single correction to the argumentation around her possible romantic inclination. While I'm not that much of a soccer/rpg-based anime freak, I DO enjoy the show as it's quite light headed and funny, and it teaches the youngsters a good lesson about fair play and team spirit for the only sake of fun. The 11th hour 13:52, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Endou Natsumi I'll kick anyone's butt if anybody changes her name to Raimon Natsumi. Solomon585858 14:26, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Her surname Just wanted to ask why only Natsumi's surname changed to "Endou", while Hiroto is still Kiyama Hiroto, and Fuyuka is still Kudou Fuyuka. Just because she's Endou Natsumi in the anime? The anime is not more important than the game. The options are two: we change everyone's names to their GO names, or else we just keep their original names. For everyone, Natsumi included. NingyoHimeDoll (talk) 19:41, August 7, 2012 (UTC) It's because she's married with Endou in GO so she gets the surname Endou. ReizeFTW (talk) 19:43, August 7, 2012 (UTC) I perfectly know that, I'm just saying that Fuyuka is married to Endou as well, in GO. Just, Natsumi is his wife in Shine version and Fuyuka is his wife in Dark version. So, Fuyuka should be called Endou Fuyuka too. And Hiroto, who changed his name to Kira Hiroto, should have his name changed here too. This would be too confusing. It's better if we keep their names as they were, just like we did with other characters. NingyoHimeDoll (talk) 19:46, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Well, I don't know why about the Fuyuka part... But it's Kiyama Hiroto because the FIRST Kira Hiroto is the real son of that boeddha-eard 'father' guy (No offence) and that one is deceased. Plus, Kiyama came first as Kiyama Hiroto so... ReizeFTW (talk) 19:49, August 7, 2012 (UTC) I know, but it's still confusing. "Plus, Kiyama came first as Kiyama Hiroto"-> lol, and Natsumi came first as Raimon Natsumi. Yes, Endou has canonically two wives, one in the Shine version and anime, and one in the Dark version. So, there's no point in giving the surname Endou to only one of them in the Wiki. I vote for keeping their names as they are. Plus, it's also a great spoiler for everyone who starts to watch the anime only now. Imagine that someone who just started to watch InaIre comes here and searches for "Raimon Natsumi" because s/he wants to know her hissatsu in the game. And they find "Endou Natsumi" instead. As I said, keeping all their names as they were would be the best option. Also, I just checked when the page was renamed. It's just a EnNatsu fangirl who keeps changing the name. Genda Koujirou (the admin) continues to change it back to Raimon Natsumi. So. The admin's decision should be followed, not the fangirls'. NingyoHimeDoll (talk) 19:57, August 7, 2012 (UTC)